


The List

by JEM97



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Humiliation, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking, Top Son Goku (Dragon Ball), just throwing everything i could come up with at vegeta, one of these remote controlled vibrators but WHILE SPARRING, pretty much, soft, tails because i say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEM97/pseuds/JEM97
Summary: Vegeta comes up with a few new things to do in the bedroom. Goku is more than happy to try them out with him.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82
Collections: Set Your Pee Pee on Fire





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote after people on the discord started talking about humiliation kink Vegeta.

“Kakarot?”, Vegeta asked, standing in the entry to the kitchen. Goku looked up from the cutting board, and the unevenly chopped zucchini on it. Since they started living together, Goku had tried cooking from time to time, but usually failed miserably. Still, Vegeta appreciated the effort.

“Hey”, Goku smiled and Vegeta forced himself to return it. God, this was a bad idea.

“Can we talk?” _Good job Vegeta, like that’s not the one most worrying phrase_ _in_ _existence._

Goku frowned. “Sure.”

Vegeta sat down at the table, hands still fidgeting nervously, his tail wrapped tightly around his waist, protectively. They’d wished their tails back a while ago, and it made Vegeta feel a bit better to have the familiar sensation around his body. No turning back now. He was not a coward, and Goku was certainly the last person to judge him. “It’s nothing bad”, Vegeta said quickly. “Just… an idea I had.”

“Idea?”

“Stuff I’d like to try out in the bedroom, okay?” He took a folded piece of paper out of his pocket. “I made a list. Don’t worry if you don’t like them all. It was just stuff I… thought about.”

Goku took the paper, folding it apart carefully and skimmed over it. With each line, his cheeks turned a darker shade of red.

“If you don’t want to that’s fine”, Vegeta quickly threw in. “I just-”

“No, Geta, this is...” Goku swallowed, eyes still fixed on the paper. “I’d like to try it. Don’t know if I’ll be good at it though.” He laughed, and Vegeta felt relief wash over him. Why had he even been worried?

Goku stood up, folding the paper back together. “Can you take care of lunch? I have to run some errands.” He jumped up, bouncing with excitement, pressing a quick kiss onto Vegeta’s lips.

“Oh, and Geta?”, Goku said, already half out the door. “Is this-” He waved the piece of paper. “-the reason you always get so hard when you lose a spar?”

Now it was Vegeta’s turn to blush. It was true, the humiliation of being pinned to the ground, out of breath, after losing a fight against Goku, excited him just as much as the actual fighting. Still, he’d never lose on purpose. Vegeta just huffed as an answer, and Goku left the house with a grin.

He turned back to making food, with a fond smile on his lips. God, he loved this man.

Goku returned a while later, a few unlabeled bags in his hands.

“What did you get?”, Vegeta asked looking up from the table he was setting currently, unable to hide the interest in his voice.

Goku winked. “A few things, you’ll find out soon enough.” He eyed the food on the table. Vegeta was not the greatest cook himself, neither being a prince nor being with Frieza had given him many opportunities to practice. Still, he had improved in the last months.

“Looks amazing, Geta! Almost makes me feel bad for making you wait.” Goku sat down at the table.

Vegeta frowned. “What do you mean _wait_?” Then he remembered his list. _Oh_.

“I think we need some kind of sign or word though, in case you want to stop. If you can’t talk, just slap my leg three times?”

“Frieza”, Vegeta said immediately. “That’s my word.”

“Alright!” Goku grinned. “Now get down.”

With his cheeks heating up, Vegeta lowered himself next to Goku, crawling under the table and kneeling down in front of him. A mix of shame and arousal twisted his stomach, sitting submissively like this in front of Goku, under the table.

“Now it’s like I’m the prince and you’re just a low-class warrior, huh?”, Goku said from above him, voice suddenly sounding deeper. “Guess that’s how it should be, since I’m much stronger than you.” Vegeta bit his lip, holding back a reply, as he felt his throat tighten. “Don’t worry”, Goku added, and Vegeta's eyes widened when he pulled down his pants, exposing his cock, impressively large even like this. “I still have use for you. Go on, entertain me a bit while I eat.” Vegeta felt a foot on the back of his head, nudging him towards Goku. Slowly he moved forward, taking the dick in his mouth, heavy on his tongue. His nose pushed against Goku’s body when he swallowed down around him fully, the fine hairs tickling him, but he didn’t move back. Then he felt a hand on the side of his face, careful.

“You’re okay, right?”, Goku asked, peeking under the table. Vegeta nodded, which was a bit awkward with a mouth full of dick, but Goku smiled. “Great.” He sat up straight again, and began eating.

Vegeta stayed in position, choking when Goku shifted to reach for a plate, feeling the cock in his mouth stiffen more and more. He didn’t know for how much longer he’d be able to keep it in his mouth, his jaw was sore and his knees were starting to ache. He felt like he was burning, from embarrassment and pain and _lust_ because Goku was so much better at this than he could have dreamed. Vegeta tried to relax, close his eyes and concentrate on the sensation. Though in this moment Goku decided that he was done eating, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied sigh, and Vegeta felt the cock slip out of his mouth. He tried to bend forward to keep it in, choked and let go.

“Sorry”, he gasped. “I didn’t-” The hand in his hair stopped him, yanking him forward, hard. The needy whine that passed Vegeta's lips was enough to make his chest tighten with shame.

“Don’t apologize. It’s my mistake for thinking you could get it right.” _Fuck._ Vegeta lowered his eyes, staring at the floor. His own throbbing hardness was pushing uncomfortably against the tight fabric of his pants, forming a wet spot where the precum leaked out. Goku let go of his hair, not without giving it one last pull, that send a sharp pain from his scalp down his spine.

“Stand up.”, Goku commanded. “You can eat now if you want. But-” He pulled his pants up, though loose, they did not hide his arousal, then he turned around to get something out of the bags. “Take off your clothes though. And put this on.”

He threw something Vegeta's way, who struggled to catch it out of the air, while he was just pulling his shirt over his head. Red and soft. Vegeta held it up to inspect it closer. He didn’t know if it was enough fabric to qualify as a piece of clothing, but it seemed to be a bright red thong. With lace and everything.

“Hurry up”, Goku said, and Vegeta quickly took off the rest of his clothes, then pulling up the thong, carefully as not to tear it. It was tight on his muscular body, obviously not made for him, and he tried his best to hide his dick behind the small piece of fabric. Goku watched him the entire time, eyes wandering up and down his body intently, and Vegeta felt this odd twist of humiliation and excitement again.

The food had already started to cool down but Vegeta didn’t mind, he was shifting in his seat trying to find a comfortable position, while he felt Goku’s eyes on him. He’d really left half of the food for him, and Vegeta ate as fast as he could, when suddenly he felt a tug on his tail.

“Where are your princely manners?”, Goku whispered in his ear, yanking his tail again, and Vegeta shuddered. He forced his hands to move slower, eat with as much grace as possible while wearing nothing but a red thong and having his tail tightly gripped.

He finished after what felt like an eternity, and Goku let go. Vegeta let out a breath and stood up. Though by the look on Goku’s face, this was far from over.

“You can put your clothes back on”, Goku said. “But put this in.” He handed Vegeta a small _thing_ , black and faintly phallic-shaped, and a bottle of lube.

With his cheeks heating up, Vegeta squeezed some of the lube onto the small device, bending over, pushing it against his entrance. It wasn’t too big, sliding in with relative ease, getting wider on the bottom to stop it from going in completely, and Vegeta stood up straight, when- He swallowed. The thing was pushing right against his prostate, slight but constant pressure. Careful to not move too much, Vegeta put the rest of his clothes back on.

Goku smiled, his usual cheerfulness slipping through the harsh shell he’d put on.

“Care for a spar?”, he asked, grinning. Vegeta followed him outside. Like he could deny this man anything.

Vegeta was getting used to the pressure inside him, and it wasn’t too bad. Not distracting enough to stop him from giving this fight everything he got.

They got ready, standing across from each other outside, both shifting into a fighting stance. Even in these special circumstances, Vegeta would not go easy on Goku. He pushed himself towards him, shooting through the air, landing a well-placed kick against Goku’s chest, who stumbled back a few feet, then launched at Vegeta with a smile, and eyes glowing with excitement.

They exchanged punches and kicks, leaving Vegeta sweaty and out of breath, and every painful hit mixed with a trace of pleasure.

He was thrown back by one of Goku’s punches, readying himself with a growl for another attack, when he saw an opening. Goku left his guard down for a split second and he’d fully exploit that. Grinning, Vegeta shot towards Goku, fist clenched, when suddenly Goku reached into his pocket and-

“H-Hah! Kakarot, what in the-” Vegeta gasped, vision going blurry from pleasure as the thing in his ass started _vibrating_. His fist missed its target, Vegeta struggling to keep himself afloat while electric sparks shot through his entire body.

“What’s up Vegeta? Can’t keep up with me?” Goku’s smile was innocent, but his eyes were dark. The vibration subsided and Vegeta hissed, catching his breath to go in for another attack. Just to be stopped again by the vibration, and again and again, until he sunk to the ground, shaking and panting and moaning, hands desperately searching for something to hold on to, while Goku stood next to him, looking down.

“Had enough already, Geta? Looks like you lose again.” Goku grinned and the vibrating stopped. “I’m honestly a bit disappointed. You’ve been more of a challenge before.”

Vegeta relaxed a bit, still gasping for air. God, he had been _so close_ , just a bit longer and…

“Not yet”, Goku said, who apparently read his mind. He picked Vegeta up, carrying him back to the house. Vegeta let his head rest against Goku’s chest for a moment and sighed.

Goku put him down on their bed, letting a hand run through Vegeta’s hair gently. “You okay? Do you want to stop?”, he asked.

Vegeta had regained his composure, sat up and shook his head. “I’m fine. You can go on.”

“Well then, since so far you had most of the fun, I think it’s my turn”, Goku grinned and reached into the bags again. This time he got out a rope, sleek and black, and began to tie Vegeta's arms behind his back. “The woman in the store taught me how to do this”, he said. “It took me a while but I think I can get it right now.”

Of course Vegeta could easily break free from the ropes, it would actually take him more energy to _not_ break them, but that would mean he disobeyed Goku. So Vegeta sat still, letting Goku work, trying his best to move as little as possible. When he was done he lifted Vegeta off the bed, putting him on the floor in a kneeling position. Vegeta winced, his knees still sore from before.

Goku chuckled, hand in Vegeta's hair again. “Do you have a problem? Anything you’d like to complain about?”

“No”, Vegeta said, looking down.

Goku thought for a moment. “You know what, call me ‘your highness’. Just to remind you where you stand.”

Vegeta clenched his jaw. He was the prince and Goku was technically below him. Addressing him with his own title wasn’t right. But they were not on Planet Vegeta anymore, and the tight grip on his hair felt _so good_ . “No, _your highness_. Everything is alright.” God, he hated and loved this at the same time, and it was immediately sending sparks of pleasure right to his crotch.

“That’s better”, Goku said, pulling down his pants and giving his half-hard cock a few strokes. Vegeta opened his mouth instinctively, tongue out, but all that earned him was a slap across the face.

“God, Geta, you’re such a _slut_ ”, Goku laughed.

Vegeta couldn’t help but let out a moan, his cheek still red and stinging from where it had met Goku’s flat palm.

“Look at you, all needy and ready for me. So impatient.”

Vegeta bowed his head. He knew this was just an act, a role Goku was playing, but _damn_ , he did it well. He never expected him to be so good at it. Or even into it. “I’m sorry”, Vegeta said, head still low. “Your highness”, he added quickly, when he realized he forgot the title.

“Looks like you’ve finally found your place”, Goku purred, lazily stroking his dick, right in front of Vegeta's face. “Now tell me, what are you?”

Vegeta pressed his teeth together. “A slut.”

“And who do you belong to?” The grin on Goku’s face was smug.

“You. Just you, Kakarot.” _It was not possible to just come from words alone, right?_ Vegeta tensed, Goku’s low voice was making his head spin. Another slap, his other cheek. “Your highness”, Vegeta panted. Still, all he could do was watch Goku above him, grinning at him, knowing damn well what Vegeta wanted. And also knowing that it was driving Vegeta wild, every minute that he wasn’t getting it.

“You better tell me what you need Geta”, Goku said with a smile. “Before I cum and just leave you here.”

“I’m not gonna beg”, Vegeta growled. So far he’d been good. Let’s see how Goku dealt with him resisting a bit.

“And I’m not gonna give you what you want unless you do”, Goku just laughed, painfully reminding Vegeta who was in control here. “I’m not gonna ask again.”

Vegeta snarled, twisting against the rope behind his back. He hesitated, waited what Goku would do. Their eyes met, Goku was still smiling, looking down at him, showing no sign of giving in. Vegeta bit his lip. “I want you to fuck me”, he spat out eventually. 

“Do you deserve it?”, Goku shot back.

“Probably not”, Vegeta said, looking to the side.

“At least you’re honest.” In a smooth motion, Goku let go of his own dick, grabbed Vegeta by the neck, pushing his face against the wooden floor and ripping his pants down. Vegeta grunted, cheek squeezed down onto the cold wood by Goku’s hand. The other hand crashed flatly against his left ass cheek, hard enough that I’d kill a normal human. For Vegeta, I’d probably just leave a nice red mark.

“You like this, right?”, Goku said, “You _enjoy_ getting beat up. Is that why you like to fight me so much?”

Vegeta just let out a moan as a response. God, what was Goku doing to him? He barely recognized himself. Another hit followed, then another, mixing together with more vibrations, Vegeta had almost forgotten about the thing in his ass. All he could do was moan and whine and _beg_ for more, even though it went against every fiber of his being, he couldn’t stop himself anymore. The thrill of submitting to Goku like this, letting him take control, was making his head spin. And again, Goku stopped right when Vegeta was about to cum, chuckling at the frustrated noise Vegeta let out.

“Still so impatient”, Goku laughed, taking the vibrator out of Vegeta’s ass. He untied him, picking him up again and putting him back on the bed. Vegeta kind of hated himself for doing so, but he dropped to his knees, pushing his ass up, exposing himself. No amount of pride could stop him, he needed this _now_.

“You must be really desperate, Geta.”

Vegeta just pressed his face into the pillow, relieved when he felt a finger at his entrance, cold and slippery with lube. Still, Goku was going awfully slow, going in and out at an excruciatingly lazy pace, adding another finger after what felt like _hours_.

Vegeta turned his head. “Just fucking _take_ me Kakarot, please, I’m ready, I- nnh.” He was interrupted by Goku slamming into him, followed by Vegeta letting out a moan so _filthy_ he couldn’t even tell it was his own voice.

“Don’t cum until I tell you to”, Goku muttered over him, and damn that was not helping, along with one hand in his hair, the other on his tail, as Goku pounded into him mercilessly, and Vegeta could do nothing but scream, pleasure shooting through his entire body, blood rushing in his ears, nothing on his mind except for ‘Kakarot, Kakarot’, over and over again.

“I’m close”, Vegeta managed to gasp out, having to focus his entire mind on speaking. “Fuck I’m sorry Kakarot, _I can’t_ , I’m not gonna last-”

And again, fucking _again_ , Goku left him hanging, pulling out, flipping Vegeta over to cum all over Vegeta's chest, eyes squeezed shut, moan slipping through his lips, chest heaving. It was a sight to behold, but Vegeta still hadn’t cum yet, desperately squirming but keeping his hands away from touching himself, still not wanting to go against Goku’s rules.

“Kakarot, _please_ ”, was all Vegeta got out before Goku closed his hand around his dick.

Come for me, Geta”, he whispered, his eyes met Vegeta's, who let out a whine as he came in Goku’s hand, finally releasing everything that had pent up inside of him since lunch. He held onto Goku’s arm, while his legs were twitching, his vision turned white, and Goku pumped him further until there was nothing left in him.

Vegeta’s arm dropped down, exhausted. He closed his eyes, still riding the waves of his orgasm. Goku pressed a kiss on his forehead, then he left for the bathroom, returning with a warm wet cloth, carefully cleaning him. Vegeta sighed.

A while later, Goku climbed into bed next to him, pulling the blanket over them both. Vegeta snuggled against his chest, face pressed against the warm skin.

“You okay, Geta?”, Goku asked.

“Mmh”, Vegeta said.

“You know I didn’t mean what I all said, right? You’re perfect and did amazing.”

“I know”, Vegeta replied sleepily. “You’re a pretty good actor though. Did you like it as well?”

Goku’s cheeks turned pink. “It was great. You’re great. I guess I also have some more additions to the list. If you want.” He thought for a moment. “About the acting, well I tried. And I guess maybe you’re a bit of a slut though, so that was just the truth”, Goku laughed.

“Good night Kakarot.”

“It’s five in the afternoon.”

“ _Good night_ Kakarot.”

Goku chuckled. “I love you, Geta.”

“Love you too”, Vegeta mumbled against Goku’s chest. He really was the luckiest Saiyan on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> bye


End file.
